This invention relates to a carousel. part of claim 1.
Such a carousel is provided with an upper rotary arm that is carried on a central mast. Outward/inward pivotable supporting rods carry gondolas or seats in the circumference of the rotary arm.
EP 0 325 783 discloses a carousel with a rim bearing rotatable around a central mast. Both ends of the rim bearing have gondola carriers that are arranged around a substantially vertical axis and carry several hanging gondolas. When the gondola carrier is rotating the centrifugal force drives the individual gondolas outward around the rotation axis of the gondola carrier because the gondola suspension on the gondola carrier is freely movable. The gondolas describe a circular movement around the axis of the gondola carrier. Taking into account the fixing of the gondola carriers to the rim bearing, the individual gondolas perform a circular spiral movement in relation to the central mast.
To increase the riding inducement the rotation axis of the rim bearing is preferably arranged angularly to the vertical, thereby making possible an additional vertical up and down movement of the passenger gondolas apart from the described movement.
DE 29 52 032 discloses a carousel with a central mast and an upper carrier with gondolas rotatable around the mast axis. The gondolas can be swivelled about a respective axis running in circumferential direction of the carrier. During the ride the individual carrier can be moved upward and downward vertically.
With so-called chairoplanes several passenger seats are freely suspended by chains on a beam rotatable around a central mast. During rotation centrifugal force swings the seats outwards. Here it is also known to achieve a so-called wave flight through an angular position of the rotation axis of the rotating beam. Instead of using chains the passenger seats may also be mounted pendulously on the rotating beam by rigid rods. The disadvantage of such chairoplanes versus rod carousels is that during a ride the passenger seats describe only circular movement, possibly with an additional horizontal movement and due to the centrifugal force the entire interior of the carousel is not used during the ride.
DE-GM 72 01 854 discloses a carousel with several extension arms that are mounted on a middle part rotatable around a vertical axis. The extension arms can be swung around axes running tangentially to the middle part and they may be lifted by driving power. Freely suspended seat cage carriers are mounted on the ends of the extension arms.
DE 32 34 279 discloses a carousel with several passenger gondolas suspended on extension arms through by means of freely swivelling gondola arms. By means of power transmitters the gondolas may be moved freely swinging beyond the position reached through centrifugal force.
DE 87 01 462 relates to a similar carousel with rigid extension arms movable by force in a radial direction to the central column, the gondolas being suspended freely swinging on the extension arms.
DE 89 08 896 relates to a carousel with radial arms which can be swivelled through application of force, whereby the gondolas mounted on the arms are additionally provided with a rotatable pendulum axis may also be swivelled by force.
Finally, DE-PS 44 689 discloses the possibility of developing a reverse movement of respectively opposite passenger gondolas.
It is the object of the invention to provide a new carousel which provides more excitement, needs little floor space and may be flexibly controlled but which, at the same time, accommodates more passengers.